Un buen amigo
by Aredhel Anarion
Summary: Cuando Hermione recibió la invitación para pasar las Navidades en la Madriguera, pensó que esas vacaciones estaban destinadas al fracaso desde el principio. No sabía cuánto se equivocaba hasta que él descubrió su secreto. Reto "Te reto a..." Para Siriela.


¡Vuelvo! No, no estaba muerta. :D He estado trabajando en algunas cosillas que tengo por ahí pendientes, y esto lo acabo de terminar.  
Pues dejo aquí un reto. Es del foro Weird Sisters del reto: "Te reto a..." Se lo dedico a Siriela, que fue la que lo pidió. _"Me gustaría un **Hermione/George y/o Fred** ambientado en el sexto libro cuando Ron empieza a salir con Lavander. Cualquiera de los gemelos puede ser una especie de "consolador" y mínimo pido un beso(máximo lo que sea su voluntad jaja). Otro punto sería que no pueden quedar juntos ya que Hermy se queda con Ron n.n"_

Bueno, Siriela, lo he intentado. No sé si era esto lo que querías, pero es lo único que he conseguido sacar después de unos cuantos intentos. Espero de corazón que te guste, va por ti. 

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes/escenarios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Si tuviera la mitad de imaginación que ella, posiblemente ya sería tremendamente rica. Yo sólo me limito a llenar huecos que ella nos ha dejado para nuestra propia imaginación, un regalo que sin duda es de los más grandes.

**Advertencia:** Este fic se desarrolla durante el sexto libro, pero suponiendo que Hermione va a la Madriguera por Navidad. Si no, me era imposible hacerlo. **:D** Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Un buen amigo**

Sus brazos estrechan el cuerpo de George. Él la reconforta con su simple presencia, le hace olvidar con sus gestos que está rota de dolor por dentro. Ahoga sus sollozos en la camisa de él, que está suave y blanda por su reiterado uso. Poco a poco, los espasmos de sus hombros van cediendo. Aprieta a George más fuerte contra sí, agradeciendo su presencia, que va calmando poco a poco el dolor de su corazón. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho hace unos días que pronto se encontraría en esa situación? Nadie. Y menos cuando recibió esa carta. La carta con la que comenzó todo.

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cómo va todo por Hogwarts? Espero que bien. Arthur y yo te escribimos para darte una noticia. ¡Vas a venir a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad a la Madriguera! ¿No es fantástico? Ya hemos aclarado todo con tus padres, y están de acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Con cariño:_

_Molly_

A medida que los segundos van pasando y Hermione se va calmando, los recuerdos comienzan a acudir a raudales a su mente. Un colgante. Unos polvos brillantes en una cajita de madera. Una escalera de mano. Gritos y dolor. No dolor físico, sino ese tipo de dolor que ante una frase, o un simple gesto, se asienta en el corazón, destrozando la felicidad de un plumazo. Repasa mentalmente todo lo sucedido desde que llegó a la Madriguera. Desde luego, George ha sido su tabla salvavidas.

Hermione había pensado, desde el momento en el que recibió la carta de la señora Weasley, que sus vacaciones de Navidad iban a ser un completo desastre. Compartiendo techo con Ronald Weasley. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a pensar que igual hasta podía disfrutarlo? Con los brazos de George rodeándola le es un poco difícil recordar. Era Navidad. Sí, seguro. El día de Navidad más surrealista que podría haber imaginado.

_Hermione observaba a Ron desde un sillón del cuarto de estar de la Madriguera. Rígida, con las maños apretadas en sendos puños, miraba con rabia cómo el chico enseñaba a Harry el colgante que Lavender le había regalado por Navidad. La cara de la chica ardía de rabia, que se avivaba con la socarrona sonrisa de Harry. Sentía que las lágrimas pronto se desbordarían pese a que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por contenerlas. En ese momento, aparecieron Fred y George. Tardaron unos dos segundos en reparar en lo que Ron sostenía, pese a que el chico trató de esconderlo tan pronto como los vio aparecer. Pero en el momento en el que Fred logró arrebatarle la cadena, estalló el caos._

_Las risas inundaban la sala de estar, incluso Harry se unió a ellas. Hermione trató de desaparecer entre los mullidos cojines del sillón._

_-¡Qué atentado al buen gusto! ¿De quién es esto, Ronnie? ¿De tu novia? –se burló Fred._

_-Parece ser que su miopía se ha agravado. Que saliese contigo ya era muy preocupante, pero esto… parece un caso terminal –comentó George, muy serio._

_Ron trataba de defenderse, pero sus protestas se fueron apagando hasta quedar en una mirada desafiante cada vez más débil por la vergüenza._

_De pronto, Fred reparó en la presencia de Hermione en el sillón._

_-¡Hermione! ¡Ven! Queremos una opinión del lado femenino sobre este… ¿cómo llamarlo?_

_George se giró para corroborar las palabras de su hermano, pero calló en cuanto vio la mirada de Hermione. No dijo nada, pero no le quitó ojo de encima mientras Fred la atraía hacia el grupo y le pedía su opinión. Hermione sentía los inquisitivos ojos del chico clavados en ella._

_-Pues…_

_El silencio se cernió sobre la pequeña congregación. Ron miraba hacia otro lado, claramente incómodo, y Harry estaba tenso. Sólo George se dio cuenta de aquello, Fred estaba muy ocupado burlándose de su hermano. Repasó con la mirada toda la escena, y a Hermione le horrorizó la idea de que pudiese sacar las conclusiones acertadas. Así que trató de ser lo más natural posible._

_-Pues es… interesante –Fred la miró con una cara de horror absoluto que seguramente le hubiera hecho gracia en otra ocasión, así que se forzó a soltar una risotada que sonó completamente falsa en sus oídos-. Vale, es horrible._

_A Fred le bastaron esas palabras para seguir lanzando pullas a Ron, pero George la miró con una cara que asustó a Hermione._ "Lo sabe…"_,_ _era lo único que podía pensar la chica._ "Lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe…"

_Se retiró con una musitando una pobre disculpa, pero nadie le hizo caso. Excepto George, que la siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta del jardín, que Hermione se apresuró a cerrar tan rápido como pudo._

_Una vez sola en una esquina del jardín llena de botas viejas donde nadie iba jamás, dio rienda suelta al llanto que llevaba pugnando por salir desde aquella incómoda conversación. ¿Cómo podía permitirse pasarlo tan mal por alguien tan imbécil como Ronald Weasley? Y sin embargo, las lágrimas corrían a raudales por sus mejillas, y el corazón le dolía tanto que pensaba que explotaría._

_-¿Hermione? –era la voz de George._ "Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!"

_-¿Qué quieres?- su voz se quebró patéticamente._

_-Esto… ¿estás bien?_

_Definitivamente, era George. Hermione sabía perfectamente quién era cada uno de los gemelos, y sólo George podría haber hecho una pregunta así. Había aprendido a diferenciarlos el año pasado, cuando promocionaban sus surtidos saltaclases por el colegio. Fred era más impulsivo, pero no tenía ni pizca de sensatez, virtud de la que gozaba su gemelo. Además, George comprendía mejor a la gente, por lo que siempre andaba disculpándose de la falta de tacto de su hermano. Incluso se diferenciaban físicamente: George era un poco más alto, apenas unos centímetros, y tenía un pequeño lunar en la mandíbula del que su hermano carecía._

_-Sí –contestó Hermione, al mismo tiempo que una cabellera pelirroja asomaba por la esquina del edificio de piedra._

_-Pues no lo parece –dijo él, sentándose a su lado en el salvaje césped._

_-Pues es verdad –replicó la chica._

_George calló, pero Hermione pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo sonreía. Eso la puso furiosa._

_-¿De qué te ríes? ¡No tiene ninguna gracia! –le espetó._

_Pero George no hizo más que ampliar su sonrisa._

_-Sigues tan cabezota como siempre. Me hace gracia._

_Hermione resopló y volvió la cara hacia el otro lado. No quería ver la sonrisita de George, que llevaba un punto de suficiencia que delataba que sabía lo que le pasaba a Hermione. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaba ya y la dejaba sola? Permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, pero George no hizo ademán de moverse. La chica acabó por hartarse._

_-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? –inquirió, furiosa. Quizás había sonado descortés (seguramente, de hecho) pero en esos momentos sólo quería estar sola. Al cuerno con los modales._

_-Verás, Hermione. Esta es mi casa –explicó George con un tono de voz que se usaría para explicar a un niño pequeño que dos y dos son cuatro._

_La chica bufó, provocando una nueva sonrisita de George._

_-La verdad es que estoy esperando a que me digas lo que pasa –añadió el chico ante la furiosa expresión de Hermione._

_-Pues sigue esperando –murmuró ella._

_-No hay prisa, tranquila. Tómate tu tiempo._

_Aquellas palabras la sacaron de sus casillas, pero consiguió controlarse. Nuevamente quedaron en silencio durante largo rato. Sólo se oía el croar de las ranas en algún lugar del estanque del jardín._

_-¿Qué más te da? –musitó Hermione al cabo de un rato. Su voz volvía quebrase por el llanto contenido._

_-No me gusta que estés mal –respondió él, simplemente. No había ni rastro de ironía en su voz–. Y menos por mi hermano._

_A Hermione no le sorprendió que George se hubiese dado cuenta. Lo veía venir. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo se desarrolló todo lo que vino a continuación._

_Quizá la culpa la tuvo todo el tiempo que había estado guardándose la amargura para sí misma. Quizá la tuvo eso que dicen que es más fácil confiar en desconocidos que en las personas más cercanas. O quizá, simplemente, el carisma y la sinceridad de George, esa fuerza arrolladora que la invitaba a contarle todo sin temor a que lo revelase a terceros. El caso es que pronto se vio contándole al hermano del chico del que estaba enamorada todo acerca de sus sentimientos._

_George la escuchó sin interrumpirla, asintiendo de vez en cuando. Cuando las lágrimas bañaron de nuevo el rostro de la chica, hizo aparecer un pañuelo de la nada para secarlas._

_Hermione sintió que se había librado de un gran peso en cuanto pronunció la última frase. Y un sentimiento irracional la invadió. Gratitud. No sabía por qué había decidido confiar en George, pero no se arrepentía de su decisión. Su secreto estaba en buenas manos._

Estrecha más fuerte a George entre sus brazos, mojando su camisa con las lágrimas que resbalan aún por sus mejillas. Todo había cambiado a partir de ese día. Sonríe al recordarlo. George le acaricia la cabeza, tratando de calmarla. Él sabe lo que le pasa. Es el único en esa casa que lo sabe. Y ha guardado el secreto con toda discreción, ayudándola incluso cuando parece que alguien va a descubrirlo. Por no hablar de su capacidad para hacerla feliz. A la chica le bastan unas palabras de consuelo de su boca para olvidar a Ron por algún tiempo. Basta un comentario ingenioso de él para arrancarle una sonrisa. Y una broma planeada entre él y Fred siempre consegue que estalle en carcajadas, algo que nada ni nadie ha conseguido desde que Ron empezó a salir con Lavender. Bromas de todo tipo, cuyo objetivo, misteriosamente, ha sido Ron la inmensa mayoría de las veces. Como aquel día.

_El día antes de fin de año, la Madriguera volvía a ser un hervidero de actividad. La fiesta de fin de año era al día siguiente, y la señora Weasley quería celebrarlo a lo grande. Invitaría a Remus y a Tonks, y hasta Ojoloco había dicho que trataría de pasar por el lugar. Fleur y Ginny hacían la colada, Harry y Ron desgnomizaban el jardín y Fred y Hermione ayudaban a Molly Weasley con la comida. George había salido a hacer la compra con Bill._

_El ambiente de la cocina era axfisiante, y la señora Weasley estaba histérica. Fuera nevaba con fuerza, y George y Bill se retrasaban, lo que ponía aún más nerviosa a Molly Weasley._

_De pronto, cuando parecía que Molly Weasley sufriría un ataque de histeria de un momento a otro, Bill y George penetraron en la cocina. El fuerte silbido del viento procedente del exterior sobresaltó a todos, pero George enseguida se adelantó para cuchichear con su hermano, que soltó el cucharón que sostenía para reunirse con él. Hermione sólo alcanzo a oír algunas palabras: "Ya los tengo…"_

_Al ver la mirada atenta de la chica, George la atrajo hacia ellos cogiéndola del brazo y le comentó el plan rápidamente, mientras la señora Weasley desempaquetaba las bolsas con saña, murmurando por lo bajo._

_-Polvos arcoíris –explicó George, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de madera-. He conseguido pasar por nuestra tienda. Los pondremos en el felpudo, de modo que cuando alguien lo pise… ¡sorpresa! Vamos a intentar que sea Ron._

_-Siempre es más gracioso con Ron –comentó Fred. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros. George siempre conseguía dejar a Ron en ridículo delante de ella. Fuese o no el objetivo de sus bromas. Debía admitir que esto la divertía, aunque enseguida se arrepintiese de la sonrisa de su cara o de la carcajada que solía salir de su boca._

_George se retiró disimuladamente del grupo, colocándose de espaldas a la puerta de salida. La señora Weasley enseguida comenzó a reprenderle por su retraso, y George puso cara de arrepentimiento y asintió, sumiso, a todo lo que su madre le dijo, derramando, sin que ella lo viera, los polvos arcoíris sobre el felpudo._

_-Es genial –rió Fred-. Yo no sé actuar tan bien. La vena teatral se la ha llevado él, en cambio, yo soy el más guapo…_

_-¿Qué efecto tienen? –le interrumpió Hermione, curiosa, observando cómo caían los brillantes polvos al felpudo._

_-El efecto principal es que la piel del usuario cambia según su estado de ánimo. Es divertido, y no hay manera de quitarlo. Dura aproximadamente cinco días._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con "efecto principal"? –preguntó Hermione. No pudo evitar sentirse preocupada, aunque enseguida se sintió culpable. "Que se fastidie. Se lo tiene bien merecido por ser un grandísimo imbécil"._

_-Pues tiene una serie de… efectos secundarios –explicó Fred, radiante como un niño en Navidad._

_Otra vez esa tonta preocupación por alguien que no la merecía._

_-¿Cuáles son? –preguntó, tratando de parecer serena._

_-¡Sorpresa, Hermione! Tú relájate y disfruta del espectáculo –dijo sonriente-. Y no te preocupes por Ro-Ro. Estará bien._

_Algo se retorció en su interior al oír ese mote. Trató de serenarse y le devolvió la sonrisa algo titubeante a Fred._

_En ese momento, George se reunió con ellos._

_-He gritado por la ventana que hay pastel de frambuesa. Ron viene corriendo –informó, radiante._

_-Bien, preparados para el espectáculo –Fred se frotó las manos-. Tres…_

_-Dos… -siguió George._

_-Uno… -susurró Fred de nuevo._

_Ron entró corriendo reclamando el pastel que no existía. La señora Weasley le miró extrañada._

_-Cero –culminó George, con aire teatral._

_La alfombra relució un instante, y de pronto, los polvos comenzaron a ascender hasta posarse en cada centímetro del cuerpo de un horrorizado Ron que no era capaz de reaccionar. Todos callaron, ensimismados con el espectáculo._

_Y de pronto, la cara de Ron adquirió un feo color morado al igual que sus manos, que eran las únicas partes de su cuerpo al descubierto._

_-Eso es que está asustado –susurró George al oído de Hermione, y de pronto, estalló en carcajadas al mismo tiempo que su hermano. Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione esbozó una sonrisa._

_Ron los miró enfadado, y un estridente y desagradable pitido comenzó a sonar por todo el salón. Hermione supuso que serían los "efectos secundarios" de los que hablaba Fred. Evitó la mirada de Ron y esbozó una tímida sonrisa mirando al suelo. Otro golpe brillante de Fred y George._

_Ron se pasó toda la semana con la piel de colores. Tan pronto adquiría un matiz azulado cuando estaba enfadado como un amarillo chillón cuando se divertía. Por no hablar de los efectos secundarios. Ron soltaba todo tipo de pitidos y silbidos, que iban desde el más grave y monótono al más agudo y cambiante. Desde luego, se vio más a un Ron enfurruñado con la piel azul y un pitido estridente de fondo que a un Ron sonriente con la piel amarilla y un silbido cambiante y agradable como banda sonora._

La chica sonríe recordando la cara de desconcierto de Ron. El muy imbécil… se merece eso y más. Lástima que todo se estropease en las siguientes horas… Y pensar que hasta había conseguido ser feliz. Con qué facilidad se había evaporado su felicidad. Apoya la cabeza en la pared de madera que tiene detrás, y siente que las lágrimas acuden de nuevo a sus ojos al recordarlo. Lucha contra ellas, tratando de mantenerlas dentro. Se repite una y otra vez que alguien como Ron no merece sus lágrimas. Entonces, ¿por qué no consigue parar de llorar como una boba? Desde luego, Ron es especialista destrozando su felicidad. Como acaba de pasar hace... ¿Cuánto hace?

_Fin de año. El día había sido estresante, con Molly Weasley mandándoles hacer tareas en todo momento. Hermione no tuvo ni un momento de la mañana para ella sola. Poner la mesa con Ginny, limpiar el cobertizo con Harry, ultimar la cena con Fred y la señora Weasley, decorar el salón con Fleur bajo la desafiante mirada de la dueña de la casa… y podar las plantas con Ron. Había tratado de escabullirse por todos los medios, al igual que Ron, pero la señora Weasley había sido implacable._

_-Cualquiera diría que os odiáis –los despidió- Venga, no seáis vagos._

_Los primeros minutos en el jardín habían sido de absoluto silencio. Sacudían la nieve de las plantas y podaban las ramas marchitas, cada uno por su lado, sin mirarse siquiera. No había estado tan mal. Hermione hasta se olvidó por momentos de que Ron estaba a unos cinco metros de ella, tan absorta como estaba en su tarea._

_Pero pronto llegaron sus preocupaciones. El cerezo cantarín era el árbol más alto del jardín, con sus buenos tres metros de altura, y necesitaban ayudarse para llegar arriba. La piel de Ron se tornó de un rojo tomate muy feo, pero Hermione no necesitó ayuda de los gemelos para saber qué significaba ese color. Ron siempre se ponía muy rojo cuando tenía vergüenza, claro que nunca hasta ese grado que ahora mostraba su piel, pero muy rojo a fin de cuentas. No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Comenzó a proferir un agudo silbido que subía y bajaba de tono regularmente._

_-Voy a por la escalera. Tú la sujetas y yo subo –dijo Hermione lacónicamente, mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera que estaba apoyada en la pared de la casa, pensando que al menos, así no tendría que ver a Ron salvo que mirase hacia abajo, algo que no pensaba hacer._

_-Se sujeta sola –respondió Ron- Subiremos los dos, tú me sujetarás las ramas y yo las podaré. Tienden a escaparse cuando ven unas tijeras._

_Hermione asintió bruscamente y le dio la espalda. No le hacía mucha gracia el plan de Ron, pero sabía que era el único posible. Suspiró resentida, y agarró la escalera con brusquedad. La posó frente al árbol, y enseguida el armazón se abrió solo y se puso firme, dejando a la chica boquiabierta._

_Ambos subieron los amplios peldaños en silencio, hasta llegar a la parte más alta, donde empezaron su trabajo. Hermione realizaba el suyo mecánicamente, tratando de ignorar sin éxito la presencia de Ron a su lado, ya que el chico hacía un ruido horrible con las tijeras de podar._

_Estaba a punto de romper el silencio y decirle que tratara de hacer menos ruido cuando Ronabrió la boca._

_-Hermione._

_-¿Qué? –contestó ella de malas maneras. No tenía por qué fingir que no estaba enfadada, cuando ambos sabían perfectamente que sí lo estaba. Y mucho._

_-Esto… te quería hablar de algo. Lavender y yo… -comenzó Ron._

_-Cállate –le cortó Hermione._

_¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle a ella de Lavender? ¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo? Si le quería dar alguna explicación, desde luego que ya era tarde. Si le quería pedir consejo porque, por segunda vez en su vida, se había dado cuenta de que era una chica, no se lo iba a dar. Desde luego que no._

_-No, espera, yo…_

_-¡Que te calles! –estalló Hermione, lívida de rabia. La rama que estaba sujetando luchaba por liberarse de su mano, cerrada con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos- ¡Me da exactamente igual lo que me tengas que decir! ¡Y menos si es sobre esa furcia!_

_Ron hizo ademán de abrir la boca, pero Hermione le interrumpió una vez más._

_-¿Acaso te crees que me interesa? ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Me importa bien poco lo que tengas con esa malnacida!_

_El rostro de Ron se puso azul. El pitido estridente que le acompañaba cuando se ponía de ese color sonaba más fuerte que nunca. Estaba enfadado de verdad._

_-¡Pues no lo parece! –Bramó- ¡Todo el mundo sabe que te encantaría estar en su lugar! Si no, ¡no estarías tan molesta! Y para que lo sepas, ¡ella es mucho mejor persona que tú! ¡Y te mueres de envidia!_

_Hermione le miró, dolida. Eso había sido un golpe bajo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sumamente imbécil? Lo peor de todo aquello es que tenía razón. Porque Hermione no tenía más razones que _esa_ para odiar a Lavender._

_En ese momento, George apareció por la puerta silbando alegremente._

_-Mamá me ha mandado a ayudaros. Dice que podríais tener problemas con el cerezo… -cayó bruscamente al ver la situación. Sus ojos volaron del rostro de Hermione, pálido y con los ojos brillantes, al azul de Ron, que denotaba furia, y no sólo por el color._

_Hermione apenas fue consciente de su presencia. Miró a Ron con los puños apretados, y escupió, con voz bien audible:_

_-Muérete, Ronald Weasley._

_Bajó de la escalera tan deprisa como pudo y echó a correr hacia el interior de la casa. Por suerte, no se encontró a la señora Weasley por ningún lado, así que subió hasta el ático tan deprisa como le permitieron sus piernas. Hasta el ghoul que vivía en el ático estaba ausente ese día. O por lo menos, no se dejaba ver. Se entregó al llanto, preguntándose una vez más por qué era tan imbécil. Por qué seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Ron, a pesar de lo que la hacía sufrir._

Y así sigue. Ha perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo lleva en el ático, llorando amargamente, primero sola, luego en brazos de George. Ha llegado en algún momento de su dolor. La ha cogido por los hombros, y en completo silencio, le ha tendido un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas. Hermione no ha necesitado levantar la cabeza para ver quién es. Sólo George respetaría así su dolor, esperando a que terminase de llorar para ayudarla a enfrentar las cosas. Y así ha pasado el rato, en los brazos de George, llorando como una niña pequeña. Y el silencio de él ha sido su mejor consuelo. Un analgésico para el dolor, que le hace volver a pensar con claridad.

Ron no es el más guapo. Tampoco el más listo (eso nadie puede ni cuestionárselo). Puede que tampoco sea el más valiente, ni el más amable. No es ni el que más tacto tiene, ni el más gracioso. ¿Entonces, por qué le quiere? ¿Por qué se permite sufrir una y otra vez por su culpa? Puede que Ron no sea ninguna de esas cosas. Pero es leal a sus amigos hasta el final. Es inseguro, pero dulce sin proponérselo. No es un donjuán, pero ha conquistado a Lavender. Y a ella misma. Nunca se acuerda de las fechas importantes, pero sabe salvarlas con esa sonrisa suya tan encantadora. Ron Weasley no es perfecto, eso no se puede negar. Pero ella le quiere así, a pesar de sus comentarios hirientes, de su inseguridad y de sus suspensos en Historia de Magia.

-Gracias –musita de pronto, levantando la mirada hacia el rostro de George.

Una persona cualquiera podría no haber entendido a qué venía eso. Podría haber pensado que daba las gracias por el pañuelo. Pero ambos, George y Hermione, saben que ese "gracias" va más allá.

_Gracias_ por saber qué me pasa sin preguntarme. _Gracias_ por lograr calmarme con un brazo en torno a mis hombros. _Gracias_ por sacarme una sonrisa cuando más lo necesitaba. _Gracias_ por descubrir mi secreto. _Gracias_ por ser tú.

Por eso, cuando la chica une sus labios, salados por las lágrimas, con los de George, ambos saben al instante que no es un beso de: "_me gustas_", o de "_voy a meterte mano todo lo que pueda_". Es un beso de gratitud. Un beso que contiene todos esos "gracias" encerrados entre dos bocas que comparten ahora algo más que un secreto. Mientras sus labios se mueven al compás de una música inexistente, Hermione piensa en sus sentimientos, confundida.

Puede que Ron nunca le sepa comprender como George lo hace en estos momentos. Puede que nunca sepa lo que le pasa con sólo verla llorar. Está segura de que nunca la hará reír como lo hace George, con esa facilidad. Puede que no sepa guardar secretos tan bien como su hermano. Nunca tendrá ni pizca de tacto, y la hará sufrir sin proponérselo, algo que George nunca sería capaz de hacer.

Pero algo lo hace distinto. Porque nadie, ni siquiera George, se sonrojaría tan deliciosamente ante un cumplido como hace Ron. Nadie estaría con ella hasta el final, como lleva haciendo Ron con sus amigos desde que se conocieron. Nadie sería tan dulce sin proponérselo. Porque, a pesar de sus defectos, Ron es el único que la hace estremecer con el más simple y casual roce. Es el único en cuya sonrisa piensa antes de irse a dormir. Es el único por el cual llora cuando un comentario hiriente sale de su boca. Es el único al que quiere.

Levanta la vista hacia los ojos de George, que parece un tanto confundido por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sonríe, y él lo hace a su vez. Ambos saben perfectamente lo que ha pasado, y lo que ese beso ha significado: gracias.

Puede que Ron nunca la comprenda con sólo mirarla. Pero Hermione le quiere a él, y solamente a él. Y en cuanto George… nadie la ha comprendido nunca como él ha sabido hacer en apenas unos días. Siempre será un buen amigo, alguien que la sabrá entender, que le hará sonreír con una palabra. Será alguien que le ayudará a superar los malos tragos que, seguramente, Ron le hará pasar.

Será eso, simplemente, _un buen amigo_.

Se levanta, segura ya de lo que siente. George lo hace después de ella. Ninguno de los dos estropea el momento con palabras. No hace falta hablar para aclarar las cosas, porque ya están aclaradas. Después de todo, son amigos, y los amigos no tienen por qué explicar las razones de lo que hacen. Porque todo lo que hacen lo hacen el uno por el otro.

* * *

Lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado. Sobre todo a ti, **Siriela**. :$ Agradezco todo tipo de opiniones sobre el fic, si os ha gustado, si os ha parecido horrible... Críticas, en resumen. Gracias por leer.


End file.
